The water saving device as embodied in the present invention includes an attachment to a conventional water faucet, whereby saving of water is attained by the prompt opening and closing of a water supply control valve located in the device.
In conventional stop cocks, flow of water is normally controlled by turning the valve handle of the water valve several times. It is not only inconvenient to rotate the valve handles of the conventional faucet, but these devices also waste a large amount of water since it is difficult to promptly close off the water flow after obtaining the required flow and temperature of the water.
The present invention, unlike the conventional stop cock, is not only designed to cure the above-mentioned problems, but is very easy to operate, permitting easy opening and closing of the stop cock by a touch of the hand, and thus, water saving is obtained by prompt discontinuance of water flow through the stop cock.